Two Is Better Than One
by BollywoodPotterWhoLock
Summary: Lily Luna is in her fifth year at Hogwarts and is focused on her OWLs and the little witch/wizard growing inside of her. Scorpius never imagined that he would be a father at the age of 17, all he wanted to was graduate without a problem. What happens when the parents come face to face after all these years, and old feelings resurface? Sequel to 'Friends Are Forever' T for Swearing
1. Back To Hogwarts

**Families:**

**_Molly & Arthur Weasley:_**

**Bill & Fleur- **  
Victorie (23), Dominique (15), Louis (13)  
**Charlie**  
**Percy & Audrey- **  
Molly (17), Lucy (15)  
**George & Luna-**  
Fred II (21), Roxy (15)  
**Fred**  
**Ron & Hermione- **  
Rose (17), Hugo (15)  
**Ginny & Neville-**  
Alice (21), Augusta (15)

**_James & Lily Potter:_**

**Harry & Maya-**  
James Sirius (21), Albus Severus(17), Lily Luna (15)

**_Narcissa & Lucius Malfoy: _**

**Draco & Astoria- **  
Scorpius (17)

**_Other Couples:_**

**Blaise & Daphne Zabini-  
**Taylor Zabini (17)

**Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks-**  
Teddy Lupin (25)

**Theo & Pansy Nott-**  
Tyler Nott (17)

**Rolf & Hannah Scamander- **  
Lorcan & Lysander (17)

**Seamus & Lavender Finnegan-  
**Sophie (17), Alistair (13)

**Dean & Padma Thomas-**  
Jay (15) & Aliya (13)

**HOUSES:**

**Gryffindor- **Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Fred & George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Remus Lupin.  
Rose, Hugo, Molly, Dominique, Victorie, James, Albus, Fred II, Roxy, Alice, Augusta, Jay.

**Ravenclaw- **Luna, Maya, Astoria.  
Lily, Lucy, Louis, Aliya.

**Hufflepuff- **Tonks, Teddy.  
Lorcan, Lysander.

**Slytherin- **Draco, Pansy, Blaise.  
Scorpius, Taylor, Tyler.

**A/N #1: I do not own anything except the storyline and the character of Maya Starr.  
A/N #2: Make sure you read 'Friends are forever' first, otherwise this will not make sense.  
A/N#3: As I may have mentioned before the main adult characters for this story will be Maya, Harry, Draco, Astoria, Luna and George. The main younger characters will obviously be Lily, Scorpius, Albus, James, Teddy, Roxy, Dom, Taylor, Alice, Augusta and Tyler. Yeah…. I know that's a lot. **

**Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts. **

Maya woke up that morning, like she did every other morning. As she made to get out of bed, she was pulled back in.

"Why are you up so early?" Harry mumbled, pulling Maya back.

"The kids have to go to Hogwarts today remember?" Maya giggled, trying to remove his hand.

"MUM! DAD!" "MUM! Where is my jumper?"

"Merlin! Only in this house do the children wake up and get ready before the adults!" Harry exclaimed, getting up grudgingly. Maya smiled and got out of bed. She got ready and went downstairs. The Potters lived in 12 Grimmauld Place. When Harry first proposed, they weren't sure whether they wanted to live here. But after help from Ron, Hermione, George, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Ginny and Neville, this place became fit to live in. James got Sirius's room. Albus got Regulas' room. Maya transformed one of the guest bedrooms into a proper room for Lily. Maya went into the kitchen and ordered the house elf to make breakfast. She was nice to the elves, but they still were treated differently.

"Despina, please can you prepare breakfast while I go check on the kids," Maya requested.

"Yes Mistress Maya." Maya went upstairs and opened the door to her sons' bedroom.

"Al you ready?" she asked the boy. He was the spitting image of his father. It was scary.

"Yes mum."

"Good, go eat breakfast when you're finished, and remember to bring your trunk down." Albus kissed his mum's cheek as she exited the room. She then went to Lily's room.

"Hey Lil Lu, you ready?" Maya asked. Lily was the spitting image of her mother. Except for the green eyes, she inherited from her father.

"Yup mum. I'll be done in 5 minutes." Maya nodded, kissed her daughter's forehead and headed downstairs. She was pouring some coffee for herself, when a still half-asleep Harry stepped in the kitchen.

"Harry, it's been like 16 years, you still aren't used to this. You should be disappointed with yourself," Maya teased.

"Well we all can't be as amazing as you," Harry said, grinning as he stole his wife's coffee cup from her hands. Maya playfully hit him, and pecked him on his lips.

"Eww!" they heard from the doorway. They both turned and saw their kids with their eyes closed. Maya pushed away from Harry.

"Sorry about that. Now hurry and eat your breakfast or we'll be late," Maya said as she rushed her family around. Once they got to the station they met up with all the Weasley's and Longbottoms.

"Hey Lu!" Maya said, as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey Maya. Where is Lil me?" Luna asked.

"She went off with Roxy to find Dom," Maya explained. "Hey George!" She hugged the tall ginger.

"Hey Starry. Can you come by the shop? I wanna run something by you," George asked. Maya nodded, a little confused. They all finally found their kids.

"Okay, remember to focus on your studies. You better get at least 6 O's. No Poor, Dreadful, or Trolls," Maya told her Lily. "If you do worse than your father, then I will disown you."

"I'm a Ravenclaw mum, we're smart," Lily responded.

"That's my girl," Maya said.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or proud," Harry mumbled to Ron.

"You didn't do that badly," Maya said as Lily got on the train.

"Easy for you to say. You got all Outstanding's," Luna mumbled.

"WHAT?" Harry, Lily, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Albus said.

"Lu!" Maya exclaimed.

"What? Mum, how come you never told me that? You made me feel so happy when I got only 3 Outstanding's," Albus said.

"Al, I'm in Ravenclaw. Of course I would do well," Maya explained.

"Actually Maya was the only one in our year to get all Outstanding's in both her OWLs and NEWTs," Luna once again said, absentmindedly.

"WHAT?" they all cried once more.

"Oh look, it's time for you to leave. I'll write soon. Bye!" Maya said quickly, while pushing her kids on the train. She waved to them as the train pulled away.

"When were you planning on telling me that I, Harry James Potter, married the smartest which in the world, Maya Katerina Potter," Harry said wrapping his arms around Maya, "no offense Hermione." Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not that smart. Anyway, as I have mentioned like five hundred times I am in Ravenclaw," Maya exclaimed. She started walking away, but ended up tripping. Before anyone else could do anything, she was in a scarily familiar pair of arms. She immediately pushed herself away and stared into the cold, unfamiliar, yet warm and inviting pair of eyes.

"You should really watch where you're going," he said, softly, but coldly. Maya just nodded then turned and fast walked back straight to Harry. She intertwined her fingers with his warm ones, and turned around.

"Let's go," she whispered to him. He nodded and they left.

**BREAKBREAKBREAK**

Meanwhile on the Hogwarts express Lily was sitting in a compartment with Roxy, Dom, Hugo, Lucy and Augusta when Lorcan and Lysander walked in. Lorcan and Lysander were the children of famous zoologist Rolf Scamander who married Hannah Abbot. They were both 17, but preferred to hang with the younger kids.

"Hey guys!" Lysander exclaimed. Lorcan came and sat next to Lily. Lysander took a seat next to Augusta, who proceeded to blush. They all got talking again when there was a knock on the compartment door. The door opened and revealed a handsome looking Taylor Zabini. Dom bounced up and went to hug her boyfriend.

"Taylor! I missed you," she said, attacking him with a hug.

"Dom, you saw him like 2 weeks ago," Roxy said, rolling her eyes along with Hugo. Lily laughed, till she caught sight of the boy next to Taylor. He caught her eye and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" said a rough voice. They all saw that Albus was coming with Rose behind him. Rose saw Lorcan and blushed.

"It wasn't my choice Potter. Zabini had to see Dom," Scorpius snapped back.

"Will you both stop it? Taylor and I are dating, which means you both have to be nice to each other. Okay?" Dom snarled at both of them. Taylor smiled, he loved it when Dom got mad.

"Yes Dom," both Albus and Scorpius chanted. Dom smiled triumphantly then proceeded to follow Scorpius and Taylor. Lily sent everyone else an apologetic look and followed her out, Roxy closely behind her. Once they found a cabin for the five of them, they sat together talking. Lily was quiet for most of the ride, and didn't know how she was going to tell him.

"Hey Scorpius, can I talk to you for a minute," Lily said quietly. Scorpius nodded, and they both slipped passed the other three quickly. They found an empty corridor and Lily put a silencing charm on the door.

"I have something really serious to tell you, and if you don't want to be involved it's okay. But I thought it would be smarter to tell you know before you found out from someone else," Lily babbled on.

"What's going on Lily?" Scorpius asked, a little worried.

"Well you remember that night at Zabini's party?" Lily asked, while Scorpius nodded with a shy look. "Well I've been feeling sick recently, and well I did a spell. It turns out…I'm…. I'm…I'm pregnant!"

Scorpius' eyes bugged out of his head and he felt a little light headed.

"Umm are you okay? Scorpius?" Lily asked approaching him. He backed away a little.

"I just need to…I…are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded, looking sure. "Wow…a father, at the age of 17."

"I'm 15 Scorpius, and I'm the one having the child," Lily said.

"Oh yes, sorry. Have you told your parents?" he asked. Lily shook her head.

"They would be so disappointed. I'm a Ravenclaw, I'm supposed to be smart and not get into situations like this," Lily cried. Scorpius put his arms around her.

"It's okay Lily, we'll handle it together. Trust me, my parents would probably react worse. My father might disown me," Scorpius said, laughing sarcastically.

"Your sarcastic laugh sounds just like my mothers," Lily said absentmindedly, then blushed when she realized what she said. Scorpius laughed.

"My father says it sounds like his best friend's."

"Maybe my mum knew your dad's best friend."

"Maybe your mom is my dad's best friend," Scorpius said laughing. Lily cracked a smile.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this together. I'm not going to leave you by yourself on this one."

"Thanks Scorpius, that means a lot." And with that they both walked back to the cabin, to realize that the others were sleeping. It was sometime before they reached Hogwarts.

**BREAKBREAKBREAK**

Meanwhile the next day Maya made her way to the shop and found George at the back.

"Hey Forge!" Maya said, hugging the Weasley.

"Hey. So I want to get your approval for this new product I'm launching," George started.

"Wait, since when do you ever ask _me _permission?" Maya asked, suspiciously.

"Well this one is a little different. It's for the couples," George said nervously, he pulled out from behind his back and Maya's eyes widened. It was the exact replica of the ring that Fred had given her. She closed her eyes remembering when she got it.

_"__So I think it's my turn to give you a present," he said, as he sat her down on the bed. "Now don't freak out."_

_He took out a small box and placed it in front of her._

_"__Fred…please tell me that's not an engagement ring…I'm only 16. That is way too young and I have-" she was cut off by his lips on hers._

_"__I told you not freak out. It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. It's a way of making a commitment for the future without the actual commitment. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way, so I thought I would do it in private. I love you Maya Katrina Lovegood, I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. You are the only one I want. Please tell me you feel the same way."_

_Maya had tears down her face. She took his hands in hers and squeezed them._

_"__I do Fred, I really do. I love you too Fred, you are the fourth most important person in my life. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_Fred captured her lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. Maya pulled away, before they could get carried away, and Fred slipped the ring on her finger._

_"__I have one too, we're matching," he said, holding up his finger. _

She opened her eyes and looked at George who was staring at her expectantly.

"It's perfect George. It's as beautiful as the real one," she said, taking the ring from it and comparing it to the one she wore on her middle finger.

"I really wanted to make it perfect, seeing as Fred went to so much trouble to find it. Ten stores I swear, I was about to chop his fingers off," George joked. Maya cracked a smile. "Anyway, the whole point is that you give it to someone you love, and if they love you back it'll stay on your finger, if they don't then it won't."

"That's kind of evil," Maya said, trying not to smile.

"I own a joke shop sweetheart, that's the point. Anyway, it will help people know who's the one for them," he told her. She nodded, and hugged him again. She then bid him goodbye. She made her way home, where she found Teddy waiting for her.

"Teddy, what a surprise? I wasn't expecting you here till later tonight," Maya said, hugging him.

"Well your husband doesn't let me stay at work when I'm sick, so…I'm here for chicken soup," he said, smiling.

"Aww, well I'll be glad to make you some. Go lay down in your room, but I thought you were too old for chicken soup," Maya said, teasingly.

"Maya, my dear godmother, I will never be too old for chicken soup. Especially not yours, when I'm old and grey, I will still be drinking only chicken soup made by you," Teddy said. Maya laughed at him dramatics and shooed him to his room.

**BREAKBREAKBREAK**

Lily had felt light headed the entire day, but didn't want to make it obvious. It wasn't till Roxy pointed it out, did the rest of the family start questioning her.

"Lil? Are you okay? You look like you're about to puke," Roxy told her.

"I'm fine," Lily said. She tried making her way out of the great hall. But the last thing she heard before collapsing was the shout of her name.

Maya was pouring the soup into a bowl for Teddy, when she felt a little dizzy. She put the pot down and put a hand to her head. She heard footsteps, but suddenly there was a loud pounding in her head. The last thing she heard before collapsing was the shout of her name.

**BREAKBREAKBREAK**

**WELL THERE YOU GO! Chapter 1 is done!  
Okay so I know you guys might not like the character of Maya, but please read and review for Lily and Scorpius.**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL CRY : (((**


	2. I'm Pregnant

**A/N #1: Okay so I know not many of you really want to read about Maya, Draco and Harry, but just bear with me. I'll make sure I add enough Lily and Scorpius into the mix. **

**Chapter 2: I'm Pregnant.**

When Lily woke up, she saw four curious faces looking at her. She tried to get up, but Scorpius wouldn't let her.

"What happened?" Lily asked. She once again, tried to sit up, this time succeeding.

"You fainted," Scorpius dead-panned. "I told them."

"WHAT? Scorpius! How could you?" Lily exclaimed.

"We're your best friends Lil, you can tell us anything. We promise we won't tell anyone," Roxy told her. Lily nodded, and hugged her best friends.

"You should really tell your parents," Madame Pomfrey said, approaching them.

"But they would be so disappointed," Lily argued.

"Trust me, the amount of times I've had both your parents in my hospital wing is unbelievable. I know them really well. Potter might be hot headed, but he will listen to reason, and Malfoy isn't as heartless as everyone thinks he is," she told them before walking away, leaving Lily and Scorpius to consider their options.

**LILYLUNALILYLUNALILYLUNA**

Meanwhile Teddy paced outside the bedroom waiting for the Healer to come out. When she finally did, he practically attacked her.

"Calm down Mr. Lupin. She's fine, she's brilliant actually. I'll let her tell you the good news," she told him, before going downstairs. He looked at her in confusion then went into the room, to see Maya sitting up on the bed.

"What's going on? She said that you have good news," Teddy asked Maya, sitting by her side.

"Harry is going to be so mad that you found out before him, but I need to tell someone," Maya told him.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed. Teddy's jaw dropped.

"Blimey! Congratulations Maya! I'm so happy for you," Teddy told her hugging her.

"I'm even thinking about making you their god father," Maya told him. Teddy almost started crying.

"Really?" Teddy asked.

"Yup. I mean James has George and Ginny. Albus has Ron and Hermione. Lily has Luna and Neville. My child is going to have you and …hmm…I'm not sure, maybe Victorie? What do you think?" Maya asked. Teddy nodded his head, super happy. But before anything else could happen, the door bang open and James and Harry rushed in.

"What's wrong?" "Are you okay?"

Maya and Teddy laughed at the stricken expressions on the men's faces.

"Calm down. It's nothing bad, it's really good anything," Teddy told them.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, taking his wife's hand.

"How do you feel about another Potter?" Maya asked, shyly. James and Harry's jaws dropped to the floor.

"MUM!" James yelled, happily. He hugged his mother tight. "Yay, I'm going to have another little sibling!"

"You're pregnant…we're having another child," Harry said. Maya got a little worried.

"Are you mad?" Maya asked quietly, looking down. James and Teddy looked at each other, then at Harry and Maya. Harry panicked.

"Oh dear, not at all. I'm just surprised. I really was not expecting this," Harry told her quickly. Maya brightened up again.

"Oh I'm so excited. Another baby, and I've already decided that we're naming Teddy their godfather," Maya told Harry, who just nodded smiling at his wife.

**SCORPIUSSCORPIUSSCORPIUS**

"Are you nervous Lil?" asked Roxy.

"What do you this Roxy? I'm pregnant at 15, it's not really like I've ever had a baby," Lily snapped. "Sorry Roxy, I'm just stressed."

"It's okay, we'll be here for you through everything. Though I really think you should tell your parents. Aunt My is cool, she'll be fine," Roxy told Lily.

"I know, but what about dad? He'll be devastated, especially because it's Scorpius. And my brothers? Oh my god, they'll kill him," Lily exclaimed.

"Calm down Lil. It'll be fine," Roxy said, trying to calm Lily down.

"_Will Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy please report to the Headmistress' office?_" said McGonagall's voice from above them. Both the girls' eyes widened. Lily swallowed and went to McGonagall's office. She saw Scorpius already there, looking alarmed.

"Madame Pomfrey had informed me of your state, Miss Potter," McGonagall told them. Lily blushed, while Scorpius looked down. "In usual circumstances, I would reprimand you for your mistakes. But as it is the two of you, and I know you both normally would have never done this, I will let it go. Although I think you should really tell your parents. You'll be pleasantly surprised about how they'll react."

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked.

"Aah, I see they haven't told you. Well I'm allowing you both a week off to go home and tell your parents. I recommend doing it at once, it'll be easier," McGonagall said, before dismissing them. They were walking back when Scorpius stopped.

"I think McGonagall is right. We should tell our parents, and that to together," Scorpius told her.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Lily asked.

"It'll be like hitting two birds with one stone," Scorpius explained. Lily thought about it and finally agreed. They each went to their dorms to pack for their week back home.

**ENDENDEND**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or I will cry and stop writing. **


	3. Telling the Parents

**Chapter Three: Telling The Parents**

As soon as Lily got home she sought out her mother.

"Lil Lu! My dear, how are you? How come you're home?" Maya said, seeing her daughter. She embraced her then brought her to the living room to sit and talk.

"Mum, I have to tell you and dad something. It's really important," Lily told her mother.

"I also have some news for you, and even though I should really tell you and your brother at the same time, I'm too excited," Maya said, her eyes shining.

"What is it, Mum?" Lily asked, confused.

"I'm pregnant!" Maya exclaimed. Lily's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh! Mum, that's amazing! I'm finally going to be an older sibling," Lily said, hugging her mother.

"Thank you sweetheart, I'm two months along. You should have seen your father's and James' face when I told them. I thought your dad was about faint," Maya told her daughter.

"I actually was," Harry said, entering the room.

"This coming from the man, who defeated the most feared wizard of all time," Maya said, raising her eyebrow.

"Please, you being pregnant is as scary," Harry said. Lily giggled.

"What? What kind of husband are you?" Maya exclaimed.

"That was not what I meant…" Harry said.

"But it was what you said, you should be glad I love you," Maya told him, glaring.

"Trust me I am, if not, you'd have ended up with Malfoy," Harry said. Lily froze and that name, Maya saw this and looked at her.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You wanted to tell me something Lily dear," Maya said.

"Um…it doesn't really matter now. You being pregnant is more important," Lily said.

"No, no. You should tell me, you said it was important," Maya said.

"Wait…what are you doing home Lily?" Harry asked, as if he just realized that his daughter was

"Well done for realizing Harry," Maya said, rolling her eyes.

"Umm, McGonagall sent me home because I have to tell you guys something. But it can wait till tomorrow," Lily said nervously. Both her parents looked at her, but she quickly ran off to her father's study where she decided to use the floo to talk to Scorpius. Once he finally picked up, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't tell my parents," Lily blurted out. "My mum is pregnant too, and she is also two months along. We can't be pregnant at the same time…it's just wrong!"

"Okay first you need to breathe," Scorpius told her. Lily nodded and took a deep breath, then let it out. "Secondly, you have to tell your parents. You're going to start showing in another month or so. It won't be obvious, but I'm sure someone, especially your mum will be able to see it."

"But…how?" Lily asked.

"We'll tell them together," Scorpius said. "I'll be there with you, it's like killing two birds with one stone. We can ask them to bring us to a private room in the Leaky Cauldron and we can tell them."

"And you're sure it'll be fine," Lily asked, with big doe eyes, she definitely got from her godmother.

"Yes Lily, I promise you everything will be fine," Scorpius said. Lily sighed and bid Scorpius a good evening. She went to her room and lay down on her bed. How was she going to tell her parents, and worst of all…what was she going to tell her parents.

**HARRY|HARRY|HARRY**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or I will cry and not update.**


	4. Truth Revealed

**Chapter 4: Truth Revealed**

Lily shuffled nervously as they waited to be shown to private room. She looked around and was grateful that the pub was basically empty. She didn't want so many people to witness the fight, if there was one. The waitress pointed their room out to them, and Lily rushed forward to be the first one to reach. But before they went in, Lily stopped her parents.

"Now, please don't be mad at me. But this was the only way for it to happen," Lily said.

"Lilypad, what are you talk-" Harry started to say, but he was cut off when she opened the door. Maya and Harry's jaw practically dropped to the floor. There sitting at the table were the Malfoy family. At the same time Draco and Astoria looked at Maya and Harry and did the exact same thing. The first person to recover was Maya.

"Lil Lu, what's going on?" Maya asked her daughter. Lily looked at her nervously.

"Please sit down, Scorpius and I have something to tell you," Lily told her, looking at Scorpius. Maya and Harry took their seats next to Draco and Astoria.

"Malfoy, Astoria," Harry greeted them.

"Hello Harry, Maya," Astoria said, a bit more openly.

"Nice to see you here Tori," Maya said, smiling at her. "Draco."

"Potter, Maya," Draco said, his eyes lingering on Maya. They looked at each other before looking away again.

"Well this couldn't be more awkward," Scorpius said, laughing sarcastically. Harry and Maya looked at him wide eyed.

"That sounds just like you, My," Harry said.

"That's what I said too," Lily said.

"Father says it sounds like his best friend," Scorpius told them. Draco looked down, while the other three looked at him.

"You…you told your son about me," Maya asked him quietly. Lily and Scorpius' jaw's dropped.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean about you?" Lily asked.

"That laugh always reminded of you," Draco told her.

"You…your…Mrs. Potter was your best friend," Scorpius said, looking between Maya and his father. Maya and Draco both looked at their spouses, who nodded. Scorpius and Lily gasped.

"How?" "What?" "Why?" Both the children said, looking between all the adults.

"I'll tell them," Maya said. Draco, Harry and Astoria nodded.

"Lily the reason that I never talk about your grandfather, my father, is because he was a death eater. A huge follower of You-Know-Who. He was also good friends with your grandfather Scorpius, Lucius Malfoy. As a child I used to go over to Draco's house all the time. At first I hated it there, but as time went on Draco and I grew closer. Soon enough we were best friends," Maya explained.

"Then when we got to Hogwarts, things changed. Maya was sorted into Ravenclaw, while I was obviously in Slytherin," Draco told them. "We kept our friendship a secret for the first year. But then as time went on we couldn't hide it anymore. Your father found out in his fourth year, Lily. After that we were openly best friends, and even though your father and his friends hated it, Maya would still support me."

"But I was dating Uncle George's brother, Uncle Fred," Maya said, sadly, eyeing the ring on her finger. Lily gasped, she never knew this. No one really did.

"But then You-Know-Who returned, and as you know it was a very difficult time. Draco and I drifted apart, especially because your father and I had become closer. Uncle Fred and I had broken up, because I had feelings for Harry," Maya said, slightly blushing.

"But I was in love with Maya. However that year I had been given a task, that would have put Maya in danger, so I told her to stay away from me. But we couldn't stay away from each other, we loved each other," Draco said, softly. Looking at Maya, who could feel tears coming on.

"But I thought you said you had feelings for dad," Lily said.

"That's the thing Lil, I was really confused. I even thought that I was jinxed. I had been dating Fred for three years, I couldn't just stop loving him. I will always love Uncle Fred, till the day I day, but I'm not _in _love with him. I had feelings for Harry, but I've known your father since I was a child, Scorpius. I've always loved him, and I wasn't going to stop loving him. But times had become dangerous, and Draco kept pushing me away, straight towards Harry, who had feelings for me since his fifth year," Maya said. Draco gave Harry a sharp look, he hadn't known this. Harry had the decency to look down. "Harry and I had revealed our feelings for each other during your Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's wedding, but your father had to complete the task he was given by Dumbledore to defeat You-Know-Who."

"Then one day I hear that your mother, Luna and Dean were in my basement, as prisoners. I was furious, but couldn't do anything. I made sure no one hurt them," Draco said, looking at Harry, who was surprised with this piece of news. "Then Potter…I mean Harry came to rescue them. Maya didn't want to leave me, but I forced to go with him to make sure she was safe. The next time I saw them was in the Room of Requirement, where your father and mother saved my life." He looked at Lily, while Scorpius looked at his father with surprise.

"Then when You-Know-Who asked your father to join him, he refused and stuck by my side," Maya said, looking at Scorpius. "But after that we didn't really keep in touch. I started dating your father and Draco and Astoria got engaged."

"But you said you were in love with Mr. Malfoy," Lily argued.

"I was, I still am Lil. He's my closest friend, even closer than Aunt Lu. He was my first friend, and we have a relationship that runs deeper than you can imagine, but I love your father too. He's the one I want to be with, and live my life with," Maya said, while Harry squeezed her hand.

"Mother, how could you live with him? Marry him when he loved someone else?" Scorpius asked. "You two always looked so in love." He felt a bit betrayed.

"Scorpius, it's not that your father doesn't love me. He does, but that love is different to the love he has for Maya," Astoria said, kindly.

"I love Maya, but I love Astoria too. Like Maya said, I love her, but Astoria is your mother and I couldn't love anyone more than the woman who gave me you," Draco said, softly.

Lily and Scorpius looked at their parents, dumbstruck and horrified.

"How could you not tell us this?" Lily asked. "You made us believe that we shouldn't be friends with Slytherins."

"We never said that sweetheart. I told Al it was completely okay if he was in Slytherin, I half expected him to be," Harry explained.

"But you always complained about the Weasley's," Scorpius said looking at her father.

"Well me and Weasley's never really…ever got along. The only people who would put up with me are Maya and Luna," Draco told them.

"But how could you hide this from us? Do you know how much different our lives would've been if we knew this?" Lily asked. "I probably wouldn't be pregnant with Scorpius's baby!"

Lily clamped her hand over her mouth, while Scorpius looked at her in shock. The four adults looked at their kids with such shock you could feel the electricity erupting from them. This was not how they wanted to tell their parents.

**DRACO|DRACO|DRACO**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE or I will cry and not update. **


	5. (Not So) Great Reaction

**Chapter 5: Not So Happy**

"Your…WHAT?!" Harry said standing up. Everyone was standing up now, and the tears were pulsing down her face.

"How on earth did this happen, sweetheart?" Maya asked Lily.

"Well during the Summer we both were at Taylor Zabini's birthday and we were caught up in the moment, and one thing led to another. Now I'm pregnant, I'm two months along," Lily explained. Realization dawned on the parents.

"Wait…are you telling me the week that your brothers, your mother and I leave you alone, you went off to a party and got yourself pregnant?" Harry asked.

"And you young man, I knew you threw a party. Just because your mother and I leave you alone, doesn't mean you can throw parties for your friends," Draco scolded his son. "Now look at what you've done."

"It was a mistake. We didn't mean for this to happen, it just did," Scorpius argued.

"How could you both be so careless, wait…how were you even invited to a Zabini party?" Harry said, looking at his daughter again. Scorpius and Lily looked at each other.

"Okay…so don't get mad at her. Or any of us. We only hid it because we knew you all wouldn't react well, but Dom is dating Taylor Zabini," Lily told them.

"Bill's going to die." "Blaise is going to die." If it weren't for the situation, both the men would have laughed.

"How come none of you told us that you all were friends?" Maya asked the children.

"We aren't. It's just Roxy, Dom, and I. Dom started dating Taylor is our third year, and so Roxy and I became friends with him. Augusta sometimes hangs with us as well," Lily informed them.

"Yeah, and it's just me and Taylor, though sometimes Tyler also hangs with us as well, but that's only because he likes Molly," Scorpius said, then covered his mouth. Lily looked at him in shock.

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack," both Draco and Harry said at the same time. Astoria and Maya almost burst out laughing.

"Well…now that it's out in the open. I think I can speak on mine and Maya's behalf that we're going to support the two of you through this," Astoria said. Maya nodded.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Of course. You're my Lil Lu, I'll always support you," Maya said, hugging her daughter.

"But…" Scorpius.

"Oh Scorp, everyone makes mistakes. Children are meant to make mistakes, if you don't make them you'll never learn from them," Astoria told her son, hugging him too. The four looked at the fathers who weren't in the room anymore.

"Where did they go?" Lily asked. Maya sighed.

"We'll find them. You two eat. Lily you need to make sure you're healthy," Maya told her before exiting with Astoria.

"Scorpius, what if my father doesn't approve? What if he gets mad at me? What if your father hates me?" Lily said, starting to panic.

"Lily, you need to calm down. It's not healthy for the baby. Take deep breaths," Scorpius told her. He sat her down and slowly comforted her. "Nothing is going to go wrong. Our mothers are amazing, and put both their minds together, anything could happen. Our father's might have had a bad past, but that was the past. Today is the future. Anyway my father loves your mother, and he'd do anything for her. That includes loving her daughter," Scorpius said, calming Lily down.

"You always know what to say, Scorpius," Lily said, smiling at him.

"I have a gift," he joked, making her giggle a little.

**ASTORIA|ASTORIA|ASTORIA**

Astoria followed her husband out to the street.

"Draco! Draco! DRACO MALFOY!" Astoria yelled, and most of the people on the street looked at her. She gave them a death glare then dragged her husband to a small alley.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Astoria asked.

"Me! You're the one who just yelled my name in the middle of London," Draco exclaimed. Astoria rolled her eyes.

"You just walked away when your son told you he was having a baby. I know being back around Maya is a lot to take in, but this is your son. I know you didn't have the best of relationships with your father, but I refuse to let you do that with your son," Astoria told him.

"I just… I can't believe he's having a child with their daughter. I mean of all families around the world, it's their daughter."

"Yes, but it's our son. Scorpius loves you, and he'll be heartbroken if you do not support him. It was a mistake Draco, I don't think either of them were planning on this happening. They're not even in a proper relationship, even though the feelings are obviously there," Astoria said.

"I…I guess I can accept this. It's just seeing Potter and Maya after all this time. It's bringing back old memories, and feelings," Draco sighed. Astoria stiffened, and stepped back a little. Draco realized this and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I mean feelings of hatred towards Potter. Not feelings of love towards Maya."

"You're sure?" Astoria asked.

"Of course, I married you didn't I?" Draco said.

"That was forced," Astoria said.

"You really think I would let my parents get me married to someone I would never love," Draco asked, pulling away and raising an eyebrow. Astoria looked at him for a moment, then her features softened.

"That's true," Astoria said. "Now, let's go back and see if your future daughter-in-law has had her meal."

**HARRY|HARRY|HARRY**

Maya rushed after her husband and the pulled him into a small alley.

"Why did you walk away?" Maya asked.

"She's having Scorpius Malfoy's baby. Malfoy! I can't believe of all families out there, it had to be Malfoys," Harry exclaimed.

"And what is wrong with the Malfoys? Scorpius seems like a brilliant and sweet young boy, he even came with Lily to tell us."

"It's not Scorpius, it's Draco."

"Oh not again."

"I'm being serious. The way you guys explained to them everything, it may sound crazy, but it was like you guys were in love. You sounded so serious and in love, I just felt really out of place," Harry told her softly. Maya wrapper her arms around her husband.

"I'm going to repeat what I told our children. I love Draco, I always will. But Harry I'm _in _love with you. You're the one I want to be with not Draco. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and you're the one I'm having another child with," Maya said. Harry chuckled and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Come on, let's go back and make sure you and my Lilypad have been fed," Harry said.

**RONALD|RONALD|RONALD**

Harry and Maya sat back in their seats and they all helped themselves to some food.

"I'm really glad you guys are supporting us. You guys are great parents," Scorpius said.

"Don't try and butter us up Scorp, we're still having a talk when we get home," Draco said sternly, but smiled slightly. Lily giggled.

"You too Lilypad," Harry said. Lily's eyes widened, and both the wives chuckled at their husbands.

"Can you please not mention to Uncle Bill about Dom and Taylor, they'll kill us," Lily asked.

"Yeah, and don't tell Uncle Blaise either. Let us tell them that we had to tell you, so they understand, then we'll convince them to tell the parents," Scorpius reasoned. They adults nodded.

"Oh and Lilypad, you're the one who's gonna tell your Uncle Ron," Harry mused.

"NO! Daddy! How can you do that to me?" Lily cried.

"I'm not explaining to him, that we're going to be having a mini Malfoy around us now," Harry said, trying not to laugh. Lily looked at him in horror.

"Umm…why is this a big deal?" Scorpius asked.

"Let's just say, your father and Uncle Ron, will _never _see eye to eye," Maya told Scorpius, and Draco grumbled.

"Oh you mean Rose's father," Scorpius said. Lily nodded her head. "Oh that reminds me…your brother…they're going to be terrible about this. They're going to murder me. Literally, they will Avada me. I'm sure of it!" Scorpius started to freak out. Lily almost burst out laughing.

"Let me get this straight, you weren't worried about telling the Famous Harry Potter that you got his daughter pregnant, but your damn afraid of telling her brothers," Draco asked him, amused. Scorpius nodded.

"You haven't seen them in school, father. They detest me. I'm just glad James isn't here anymore, otherwise my life at Hogwarts would literally be living _hell_!" Scorpius exclaimed and at this point Lily burst out laughing. Scorpius turned to her and glared. "You're lucky you're carrying my child in you right now." Everyone laughed at this point.

"Don't worry Scorpius dear, we won't let anything happen to you. I won't let my sons anywhere near you," Maya said, patting his arm. But he didn't feel very convinced.

**BURROW|BURROW|BURROW**

**Review, Favorite, Follow PLEASE 3**


	6. They're Going To Kill Me

**A/N #1: So this is going to be like a mega chapter, because I've decided to squeeze three short chapters into one big one.**

**A/N #2: So I kind of messed up last chapter and said that Dom was dating Taylor, instead of Roxy, but I put Roxy and Taylor together. So for the purpose of anymore confusion from now on Dom is dating Taylor. I've changed the first chapter as well.**

**Chapter 6: They're Going To Kill Me**

Lily slowly got up from her bed and went downstairs to the kitchen . She and Maya were now five months along. The kitchen smelt amazing, and that only meant one thing; Maya was baking. She walked into the kitchen, and went to grab one of the cookies, but Maya smacked her hand.

"How did you even see that? You were facing the other way," Lily exclaimed.

"I'm your mother Lil Lu, I know these things," Maya said, taking the second batch of cookies out. "There are for your cousins and brother."

"Oh, I forgot! They're coming back today! I can't wait to see them! Wait…oh no! This means Al's coming back! And Hugo, and Louis, James, Fred, Teddy, and Lorcan and Lysander. Oh No! They're all going to kill him, and me, but mostly him!" Lily exclaimed. Maya burst out laughing and put an arm around her daughter.

"Don't worry Lily, they won't do anything. They might threaten him, but they won't kill him. I won't let them and I don't think that your god mother would either," Maya told her. "It'll be okay Lily. You'd have to tell them in the end, and anyway you're showing now, so it's going to be obvious."

"I'm not showing that much, and you're showing much more than me," Lily pouted.

"This is your first one, you're not going to show very soon. This is my fourth one, I'm definitely going to show way before you," Maya told her daughter. She suddenly dropped the tray onto the counter.

"Mum? What's wrong?" Lily asked, rushing to her side. Hearing this Scorpius, Draco, and Harry rushed in from the sitting room.

"Nothing dear, the baby kicked," Maya said, smiling at her husband, who lay a hand on her stomach.

"Does it hurt?" Lily asked.

"Not really, the first time it comes as a real surprise, but really it's just…well…a kick," Maya said, for the lack of a better word. "But never mind that now. Come on, we need to pack these cookies, and head over to the burrow. Oh I can't wait to see Lu, Gin and everyone else." The boys looked at her amused and helped her back everything up. Just as they were about to leave, Astoria flooed into the place too.

"Sorry I was late, I just had to finish something at home," Astoria said, joining her husband's side.

"Finishing what at home?" Draco asked, raising your eyebrows.

"Oh you'll see when you get home," Astoria told them. They all apparated outside the Burrow.

"You ready Lil Lu," Maya asked her.

"Not at all. That's the entire family in there, including the Scamander twins," Lily said. "I'm not ready at all. James, and Al, and Teddy. Oh god they're going to die."

"What? They're all here. Your _ENTIRE _family?!" Scorpius said. "Oh god. They're going to kill me. I'm not going to live long enough to see the birth of my child." The adults looked at them amused. Maya then turned to Draco.

"Are you ready for this?" Maya asked, their gazes locking. Draco nodded. Maya squeezed Harry's hand.

"Okay, we'll go in first and ease them in. Come in when we call you," Harry told them. The couple opened the door and walked in. They went to the back garden where there was a huge table set and everyone was gathered. Everyone looked at them in shock.

"Surprise!" Maya yelled, he belly obviously showing. Grandma Molly was the first one to gather her in a hug.

"Oh my! Another one! When will you two stop?" Molly said, blubbering.

"I've asked myself that question Mrs. Weasley," Harry chuckled and she hugged him. Then it was Luna, Ginny, George and so on.

"MUM! How could you not tell me about this?" Albus said, hugging his mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry Al. I wanted it to be a surprise," Maya said.

"But James, Teddy and Lily know," Albus whined.

"Where is Lily?" Roxy asked, she and Dom sharing a look. Maya and Harry shared a look.

"Okay, so something has come up, and before you all freak out. I think the best person to tell you the truth is Lily herself. Like I already told you beforehand, we have guest we've invited and if any of you disrespect them I swear to god I will not hesitate to curse you," Maya dead-panned. They all looked at her surprised.

"And you don't want to get her mad, when 's pregnant," Harry backed her up, earning a smack on his arm.

"Okay, Lily dear you can come in," Maya called. Lily took a deep breath and walked in, Scorpius, Draco and Astoria following her in. Everyone's jaws dropped, while Dom and Roxy ran towards Lily to give her a hug.

"Hey guys! Guess what? I'm pregnant," Lily said weakly. Soon everyone's gaze fell onto Scorpius who gulped.

"WHAT?" "LILY?" "BUT YOU'RE SO YOUNG!" "IT'S MALFOY!" "YOU KNEW?"

"QUIET!" Harry yelled, and when the Boy Who Lived yells, you shut up. "I know you must be shocked and surprised. Yes Lily is pregnant, five months along now, just like Maya. Yes Scorpius is the father, and believe me I was shocked too, both Mal-Draco and I were shocked as hell. But we're supporting our children, and I'd love if you would too." Everyone fell silent for a few seconds, but Roxy, Augusta and Dom hugged Lily and Scorpius.

"Congrats both of you! I can't wait to play with the mini Malfoy," Roxy said.

"I was wondering why you weren't at school. Why didn't you tell us?" Dom asked.

"I hope you're taking care of her Scorpius," Augusta said. Lily and Scorpius smiled, they did love their friends.

"Wait a minute, you knew?" Bill, George, and Ginny asked their children. All three girls went a hid behind Harry.

"Augusta didn't, but Roxy and Dom knew because I fainted in school and Scorpius told them," Lily said, protecting her friends.

"Who else knows?" George asked, looking at his daughter, who gulped.

"Taylor Zabini," Scorpius muttered.

"What?" Harry, Draco, Ron and George exclaimed.

"He's my best friend. Of course he knows. He also happened to be there," Scorpius said, nervously.

"Why was he there?" Harry asked, egging Dom and the rest to tell the adults.

"I'm sorry Dom, we had to tell them," Lily told her friend.

"Dom, have you not told your parents yet?" Lysander asked.

"Told us what?" Bill and Fleur asked. Dom swallowed and took a step forward.

"So…I may…have been…dating…Taylor Zabini," Dom told her parents, "since the third year."

"WHAT?" Bill exclaimed. Dom, once again cowered behind Maya this time, knowing that Bill wouldn't go against Maya. "Who knows?"

Augusta, Scorpius, Roxy, Dom, Lily, Albus, Louis, Rose, Hugo, Lysander, Lorcan, Molly and Lucy raised their hands, and behind them Draco, Astoria, Maya and Harry did the same.

"We will be talking about this when we get home, young lady?" Bill told his daughter, ignoring the looks his wife gave him. "Now onto more important things, like how this happened." Everyone looked back at Scorpius and Lily.

"Well since Dom and Taylor were dating, Roxy, Augusta and I" George and Ginny looked at their children, " also became friends with him, Scorpius and Tyler Nott. They're actually really nice. But anyway, the week that Al, James, mum and dad went out Scorpius threw Taylor's 17th at his house, because Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy weren't there, and well…it kind of just happened," Lily explained to them. Scorpius, rubbed her back to make her feel calm.

"Oh well, welcome to the family. I can't wait to have two little ones running around here," Grandma Molly cried, breaking the silence. She ran over and took Lily and Scorpius in her arms. Then Astoria and Draco, who was stiff, but eventually gave in. Maya and Harry smiled at them and at each other. Soon enough everyone was hugging the young pair and greeting Draco and Astoria. The one greeting everyone was scared off was the one between Ron and Draco and George and Draco. First it was Ron and Draco.

"Personally Malfoy, I don't like you, but seeing as we're going to be having a mini Malfoy running around here soon I guess I'll have to put up with you. If Harry can, I can," Ron said to Draco. Draco looked surprise.

"Umm…well thanks Weasley, I guess," Draco said. Then he came face to face with George. Both Luna and Maya were by their sides now.

"Malfoy," George said, sounding only slightly rude.

"Um…Weasley," Draco said nervously, his face reminding Draco of the man who he used fight for Maya with.

"Welcome to the family," George said, a smile taking over his face. The breath that Luna and Maya were holding was let out, and Draco and George rolled their eyes. The only people who still hadn't accepted it were James and Albus. They were still glaring at Scorpius who hid behind Lily.

"I told you! They're going to kill me," Scorpius said to her.

"No they won't," Harry said.

"Yes they will," Albus and James said.

"No you won't!" Maya said, glaring at her sons.

"Mum, dad! How can you just accept this so easily?" James cried. "It's Malfoy!" Alice, Ginny's daughter and his girlfriend, smacked him on the back of his head.

"So what? If they can accept it so can you?" Alice scolded him, causing the girls to laugh.

"But dad, how can you be okay with this? You and Uncle Ron haven't ever been friends with the Malfoys," Albus argued.

"But I have," Maya said, silencing everyone. All the children looked at her in shock. "Oh this is going to be a long night."

"Should I start this time?" Draco asked her. Maya nodded.

"I need to sit down, my back is hurting," Maya said. Both Harry and Scorpius conjured up chairs for the two girls.

"Your Aunt Maya and I have been best friends since we were little children. Her father was one of my father's close friends and at first we hated each other, but then we ended up being best friends. But then when we joined Hogwarts I was put into Slytherin obviously, and Aunt Maya was put in Ravenclaw," Draco started off.

"Then I started to date Uncle George's brother, Fred," Maya said softly, looking at George, who's gaze went down to the floor. "But we still continued being friends. Then You-Know-Who returned and times were getting hard. Draco was pushing me away to protect me, and Uncle Fred and I broke up in my fifth year. That's when I started getting close to Uncle Harry. Draco was in over his head, and he kept on pushing me away, straight into Harry's waiting arms."

"No matter what, Maya wouldn't leave my side. We loved each other," Draco said softly. "Then it came to the Battle of Hogwarts, I was asked to join the death eaters, but I didn't because I cared about Aunt Maya too much. But after the war we grew apart, and I married Astoria and Maya and Harry got married."

"But you said you loved each other," Albus said, reflecting his sister's words.

"We do, Al. We always will. You have to understand that Draco was my first friend. The person I grew up with. I love him, and I always will, but I'm _in _love with your father and there is no one I want to spend the rest of my life with," Maya told her son.

"How long did you date Uncle Fred?" asked Fred II. Maya looked at George, and a small tear developed in her eye. She looked at the ring on the finger.

"Three years. We were in love, and I will always love him, till my last breath. He was my first boyfriend, and I spent some of my happiest moments in my life with him," Maya said. "But anyway, this isn't about me. This is about you accepting Scorpius and the Malfoy's. They aren't the people they were back then. If your father can accept them, so can you."

"I guess…" James and Albus said begrudgingly, leading Lily to throw her arms around them.

"You guys are the best brothers ever!" Lily exclaimed happily.

"But don't think this means we like you," James warned Scorpius.

"We'll still kill you if you hurt our sister," Albus said.

"They're going to kill me," Scorpius muttered under their breath. Lily laughed.

"Well everyone let's sit down. We're just waiting for a few more people," Grandma Molly cried.

"Who?" asked Maya.

"Well Dean and Padma are coming with their kids, so are Seamus and Lavender, as well as Blaise and Daphne," she told her.

"WHAT?" They all asked.

"That's a lot of people Mrs. Weasley, are you sure you can handle it?" Maya asked, about to get up to help.

"You sit down. Luna, Hermione and I will help her," Ginny said, making Maya sit back down, which made her pout. Soon enough everyone else had arrived. Bill and Blaise greeted each other.

"So Zabini, are you aware that your son is dating my daughter?" Bill asked Blaise.

"Is he now? I wonder why he didn't tell us?" Blaise said looking at his son.

"You told him?" Taylor asked Dom.

"I had to, Lily and Scorp told their parents," Dom said. Taylor glared at Scorpius.

"You and I will be talking later," he muttered to Scorpius.

"Oh Taylor, she gorgeous," gushed Daphne. "Obviously got her mother's looks, part Veela after all. But has her father's vibrant hair. I approve of her."

"For god's sake Daphne, calm down," Astoria told her younger sister, while Blaise and Draco stifled a chuckle.

"Thanks Mrs. Zabini," Dom said, sincerely.

"Oh please dear, call me Daphne. I sound so old when people call me that," Daphne griped. Everyone laughed.

"That goes for you too, Lily. You can call me and Draco by our names, we hate being called Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, we sound like Draco's parents," Astoria told her.

"Thank you Mrs. Ma-Astoria," Lily said, smiling.

"Aww this is sweet, everyone mostly getting along," Luna said. "Now before we eat, I want to know if any of the other kids have friendships and relationships to confess to." Everyone laughed and Luna's bluntness while George kissed his wife on the forehead. Roxy and Louis raised their hands, along with Jay and Aliya, Dean and Padma's children.

"No! Really?" Padma and Luna cried. They then hugged each other.

"This is perfect. This is why I call Luna one of my best friends," Padma said. "Oh I'm so happy for you Jay! She's a keeper."

"Well this is interesting," George said, looking at Jay. "How long have you been with my daughter?"

"Um… since last year, sir?" Jay replied.

"And how many of you knew about this?" George asked, looking his nieces and nephews. Lily, Augusta, Hugo, and Dom raised their hands.

"Oh George, stop scaring them. Roxy dear, are you happy with Jay?" Luna asked her daughter, who stared at her father with the same big does eyes her mother has. Roxy nodded. "Well then we're happy for you." Roxy and Jay visibly sighed. The gaze then settled on Aliya and Louis who were both looking down.

"And how long have you guys been an item?" Dean asked them.

"Um since the beginning of this year daddy, and only Alistair knows," Aliya told her father. Alistair was Seamus and Lavender's son, who was in the same year as Aliya and Louis.

"Well this is interesting. All of my children are in relationships, and I'm only finding out now," Bill said, while his wife giggled with happiness.

"Oh come off it Bill, you married a Veela. Of course you're attractive children were going to get into relationships early on," Ron told him, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well now that there aren't any more secrets and couples to discuss let's eat dinner," Molly said to her family. Everyone tucked in, and in the middle Molly, Lily and Maya started to discuss the babies.

"So have you found out yet?" Molly asked them. Both the girls shook their heads.

"Not yet, but Scorpius and I are pretty sure that it's a girl," Lily said.

"Oh lovely, and you Maya dear. What do you think?"

"I actually have no idea. Just like I did with James. With Albus and Lily I knew what they were going to be, but with James I had no clue. I remember we thought of both boy and girl names before we found out the gender," Maya told her.

"What would you have named James if he was girl?" Albus asked.

"Katerina Molly Potter," Harry told them. "After Grandma Weasley, and your grandmother, Maya's mother."

James and Albus visibly softened at the mention of their other Grandmother. They never really talked about her.

"Well that's a beautiful name," said Molly, who almost started crying.

"Yeah, but instead we have James, and we names him after a pair of troublemakers," Maya said, sighing. Harry chuckled at his wife, and kissed her on the forehead.

**GRIMMAULD PLACE|GRIMMAULD PLACE**

At the end of dinner, Scorpius and Lily were sent home with Draco and Astoria to the Malfoy Manor, where Lily was staying temporarily. Luna, George, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny came over to the Potter's house and discusses baby names.

"So what do you want to name the baby?" Ginny asked.

"Depends on if it's a boy or a girl," Maya said.

"If it's a girl, we'll probably name it Katerina Molly, since we couldn't name James that," Harry said. "After Maya's mother, and the woman who raised me like she was my mother."

"Mum will love that. You tell her that, she'll never let you leave her house," Ron told him.

"If it's a boy I don't know if we want to name it after a family member, I mean shouldn't we choose a few unique names," Maya said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"What about Jacob?" Hermione suggested.

"Jacob Potter…hmm not bad," Harry said.

"That's actually pretty good, but I still want it to be unique," Maya said. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went into the kitchen to talk and Maya was left alone with George and Luna.

"I want to name him Fredrick," Maya said softly. George looked at her with wide eyes. "But I'm scared I'll be too sad to say his name."

"Oh Maya," Luna said.

"I don't know what to do. If I tell Harry, he'll say go for it, but I don't know if I want to or not," Maya said. Both George and Luna hugged her.

**MALFOY MANOR|MALFOY MANOR**

As they reached home Astoria guided them down the hall.

"Where are we going mother?" Scorpius asked, helping Lily walk slowly.

"I have a surprise," Astoria said. They reached the end of the corridor and she opened the door. Lily gasped, and Draco and Scorpius looked around the room wide eyed. "I hope you don't think that I've taken over the whole thing. I just wanted to have something ready for when the baby came. I thought since you and your mum are pregnant, I didn't want you guys doing too much work so I decided to do it myself. If you don't like it, we can always re-do it. I chose a cream colour to keep it neutral. I've kept it simple, so that we can add more things later."

"It's beautiful Astoria. I absolutely, and I'm sure mum and dad would agree," Lily said, tears forming in her eyes. She hugged Astoria, who was super happy.

"So this is where you've been hidden for the last two days. I was worried that I'd done something and you were ignoring me," Draco said, smiling at his wife, who rolled her eyes. Both the adults left the room, and Scorpius turned to Lily.

"Do you want to start discussing names now?" Scorpius asked her.

"I think we should go over names for both. They don't have to be definite, but just a few ideas," Lily said. Scorpius waited for her to sit down. "For a girl I was thinking her middle name be Maya. I just really want my children to have my mother be a part of their name."

"That's okay. My mother won't mind, as long as we give her full credit for the nursery," Scorpius said chuckling.

"Oh definitely," Lily said. "So do you have any girl names?"

"Well I was thinking an aspect of my mother's name we could take was the first letter or Tori. What about Angel, or Victoria."

"Oh I love Angel, Angel Maya Malfoy," Lily said. "That's perfect. If we have girl, that is her name." Scorpius smiled at her and nodded.

"For a boy I was thinking maybe Lucien, to have a little bit of my grandfather in it," Scorpius said.

"I don't know. Maybe we can keep that for the middle name. Or what about Lucien Drake Malfoy?" Lily said.

"That sounds great Lil, but don't you want back-up names for them if you decide to don't like it," Scorpius asked.

"Good idea. What about something Harry Malfoy?"

"Maybe Harry Brendan Malfoy?" Scorpius said.

"Scorpius! You are a genius! Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Lily said, then froze, so did Scorpius. "Uh I mean, how I much I love you when it comes to choosing names. Just choosing names." Both of them looked down and blushed. "Anyway, back-up name for a girl."

"Amethyst Malfoy," Scorpius suggested.

"Amethyst Astoria Malfoy," Lily said. "That sounds great. We're really good at this."

"It's a gift," Scorpius said smiling.

**MALFOY|POTTER|MALFOY|POTTER**

**Review, Favorite, Follow Please.**

**Sorry for Grammar/Spelling Mistakes.**


End file.
